Verdad o Reto
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Este es un Fic Random, un programa interactivo, es decir que todos y todas las lectoras podran hacerles preguntas a nuestros invitados /Los personajes de Hunter x/ ademas de retos. Se animan?
1. Chapter 1

Verdad o reto

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei. Este fic está hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

Verdad o Reto fue basado en "Truth or Dare" del autor(a) Sasuki-senpai, quien nos dio Su permiso para usar su idea y traer este fic para el Fandub latino. Asi que muchas gracias Sasuki-Senpai! :D

Advertencias: puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

...

-Bienvenidos a su programa favorito de los fics(?) "Verdad o reto" con su servidora Kat y presentando ahora a Lechuga...- aplausos.

-¿Qué tal mis amantes del yaoi?- aparece una chica con traje de lechuga- agh esta puerta es muy pequeña, no puedo pasar ene- luego de unos minutos y con ayuda del equipo técnico logra salir del tubo (ese que aparece en los juegos del hambre -si lo tomamos prestado-)- acá lechuga, pero pueden decirme Le-Chan- hace el símbolo de la paz.

Kat se priva de risa porque están en vivo: -Bueno ya que Le-chan esta aquí presentaremos a los personajes del día de hoy-

Suena música de terror...

-¡¿Quién puso esa música?! - grita Kat con enfado

-Bueno ahora nuestras victimas...

Lechuga rueda al lado de Kat: -Si y esos son...- se empieza a bañar en sudor-¿Quiénes son Kat?.

El público entero cae de espalda.

Kat se da un Facepalm- Tenemos a ¡Gon!- Sale Gon al Escenario

-¡Hola a todos!- saluda al público con su mejor sonrisa.

-Es taaan uke el condenado- rueda al lado de Gon para abrazarlo

-¿Que es uke?- pregunta inocentemente Gon

-Tuuu-le contesta la chica vestida de lechuga.

Sale humo del cerebro de Gon.

-Sigo sin entender- Dice Gon después de un rato.

-Ven siéntate a mi lado y yo te explico - se lo lleva al sofá y saca un cuaderno con varios dibujos- veras Gon uke es...- de la nada le lanzan un zapato que le pega en la cabeza a la chica haciendo que caiga y ruede por el piso.

-Vamos con nuestro siguiente invitado- interrumpe Kat- Killua- mira no tan discretamente con odio a Le-chan.

-¡Aaahh! no puedo levantarme y quiero abrazar a Killua TnT -se retuerce en el piso como tortuga boca arriba.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa rara?!- pregunta Killua mirando a Lechuga.

Lechuga ignora el comentario ofensivo: ¡Oh! Killua, ¿Serias tan amable de poder levantarme para así darte un caluroso abrazo?- lo mira esperanzada.

Killua la mira sospechosamente y responde: ¡Me rehuso!- le grita a Lechuga y se dirige a Gon.

Se puede oír como su corazón es roto y llora.

-No te preocupes Le-chan, yo te ayudo- ofrece Gon

-Gracias Gon -se levanta con dificultad- eres un amor - abraza al uke preferido de todos.

Killua mira a Lechuga con odio.

-Muy bien vamos con el siguiente- mira la tarjeta - Leorio-san- dijo Kat desinteresadamente.

Aparece Leorio en el escenario y sólo hay grillos de fondo.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa bienvenida?! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy el personaje favorito de todos!- grita a la audiencia que sigue en silencio.

-¡Aaggh! ¿De quién fue la idea de que usara este traje de lechuga D:?-

-Am... tuya- dice Kat fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Oigan!- grita Leorio- ¡No me ignoren!-

-ene pensé que tu vendrias de gata en celo -mira con arrogancia a su compañera.

Kat se aclara la garanta: Ahora el siguiente es... Kurapika- suspira cuando dice el nombre del Rubio.

Kurapika aparece en el escenario.

-Ire a cambiarme el traje ene - Le-chan va tras bastidores maldiciendo todo aquel que se le atraviesa, al cabo de unos segundos regresa vestida apropiadamente- mucho mejor- suspira- Oye Kat, ¿Quién es el viejo ese de traje?

-Am- se distrae la presentadora buscando entre las tarjetas por un segundo- am, Riolio creo o algo así.

-¡Es Leorio!- grita el mencionado.

-No jodas O-O ¡¿Qué hace el lechero aquí D:?!- Kat de encoge de Hombros

-¿lechero?-pregunta Leorio al borde del enojo y Killua se ríe de Leorio.

-Sólo ignora al lechero Le-chan-dice Kat fríamente

-No sé, tiene cara de violador de bosque- lo mira acusadoramente.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Eso no es verdad!- grita nuevamente enojado Leorio y sus amigos se alejan un paso de él.

-Tranquila, yo te cuido- dice Kat y le lanza a Leorio una mirada asesina -Ahora nuestros siguientes invitados especiales son...- sonidos de tambor- ¡Illumi e Hisoka!

-¡Kyaaaaa!- gritos de júbilo se escucha por todo el estudio.

Kat se tapa los oídos - Esa sí que fue una calurosa bienvenida.

-¡llumi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grita Killua

-Me pagaron por venir y participar

Le-chan se acerca a ambos chicos y pregunta: ¿Se conocen? •-•

-Es mi hermano- dice Killua

-¡NO JODAS D:! - Mira de pies a cabeza a illumi - ¡¿ERES HOMBRE?! D:

-Algún problema- pregunta con una mirada asesina

-Le-chan no lo provoques- susurra Kat

-Pero- Lo toquetea todo- es que parecía chica •-•

-Cuidado con lo que tocas, Lechuga-san- le dice Hisoka en tono amenazador agarrando sus manos para evitar que siga tocando a Illumi.

-Jeje ups -ríe nerviosa- lo siento Hisokita Hisoka la suelta

-Muy bien continuemos con el programa- dice Kat con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunta Kurapika discretamente a Killua y éste se encoge de hombros

-¡Buena pregunta Kurapika!, Le-chan ¿Por qué no explicas la dinámica?- dice Kat

-Bien -mira a una de las cámaras- verán estimado publico nuestro programa es un programa interactivo, es decir que todos y todas podrán hacerles preguntas a nuestros invitados, pero no solo eso -ríe maliciosamente- sino que también ellos serán obligados a hacer los retos que USTEDES digan...

-Tal vez- susurra Kat - Este... Si los personajes no cumplen con los retos o mienten en alguna pregunta se les impondrá un castigo- mira maliciosamente a los personajes - el castigo de hoy lo cumplirán con Lechuga, el castigo se revelará al final del programa cuando tengan que cumplirlo.

-¡¿EEEHH?!¿ YO POR QUE?- grita Lechuga.

-Porque... Am... Porque quiero y Fin de la discusión- dice sin mucha convicción.

-Bien- se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

Kat le pica sus cachetes rellenitos con un dedo - No te enojes.

-Bueno... como sea-suspira- digamos el programa.

-¡Cierto!

- ¡Así qe bienvenidos a verdad o reto!- gritan al unísono Kat y Lechuga

-Ya que hemos presentado a los invitados es hora de verdad o reto -le es entregado a ambas chicas unas tarjetas.

-Primera pregunta para...- suenan los tambores - ¡Killua! ¿A qué se debe tu afán por los dulces?

-Bueno sabes, cuando era niño a Milluki lo castigaron sin poder comer dulces, así que para fastidiarlo un rato comía muchos dulces delante de él y la verdad es que desde entonces me encantan- Killua se ríe al recordar la anécdota.

-Eres muy malo, Killua- le dice Gon aunque se está riendo.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Hisoka-san!- dice Lechuga

-Cuéntanos acerca de tu pasado, ¿Por qué eres así de ... Am... Hisoka? - pregunta Kat

Hisoka ríe perversamente: Si te lo contara, quedarían traumados de por vida- vuelve a reír.

-Yo ya lo estoy- dice lechuga y usa a kat como escudo.

Kat lo mira entre temerosa y molesta -Esa no es una respuesta, tendrás que cumplir con el cast...- antes de que pueda terminar le lanzan a la presentadora una carta, que falla por pocos milímetros. Mira asustada a Hisoka.

-¿Que decías?- pregunta Hisoka con otra carta en sus manos.

-Una respuesta misteriosa del gran mago Hisoka- se ríe nerviosamente- jeje tal y como esperaba.

-Creo que mi psicólogo tendrá que trabajar extra esta semana-mira Le-chan con terror al payaso.

-El mío también- dice entre dientes Kat- bueno sigamos con La pregunta para Kurapika.

-¿Eh?- dice nervioso Kurapika

-Hemos visto cómo te has disfrazado para atrapar al líder del Genei Ryodan- en una pantalla muestran imágenes de sus disfraces- ¿Te disfrazarías también de una Maid u otra cosa sólo para atraparlo?

Le-chan mira embobada las imágenes- no pues con esas piernas hasta yo me dejaría atrapar- ríe pervertidamente mientras un caminito de sangre sale por su nariz.

-Siii- susurra Kat inconscientemente.

-Am.. Bueno... Si, si con eso atrapo al líder del Genei Ryodan- contesta Kurapika, pero obviamente perturbado por las dos presentadoras.

-Entonces - suenan tambores- ¡Te reto a que te vistas de Maid!- ordena Kat

-¡UUUUHHHHH!- señala con el dedo a Kurapika.

Kurapika se sonroja y lo llevan a camerino...

-Bueno mientras esperamos a Kurapika y su cambio de Look-suspira Kat- ¡siguiente pregunta! Para Gon, ¿Porque eres tan goloso?-

-¿Eh? bueno yo siento que no como mucho, pero supongo que si lo hago - se ríe - Mito-san dice que es porque estoy creciendo.

Le-chan y la audiencia caen de espaldas.

-Tan lindo- suspira Kat

-Mejor vayamos a otra pregunta- dice Lechuga- y me toca a mí hacerle una pregunta a...-lee la tarjeta- le-leo-¿leoncio? ¿El lechero?- mira a Leorio- nadie le importa lo que un lechero diga- lanza la tarjeta por ahí.

-¡Que no soy lechero!- dice Leorio- ¡soy médico! O al menos aprendiz, así que no me ignoren.

-Lechuga no ignores al lechero y lee la pregunta- le dice Kat

-¡Que no soy lechero!

-Bien pero primero les presentare a un invitado mío- suenan redoble de tambores- denle un caluroso aplauso a TOMPA.

Aparece Tompa en el escenario y saludando. Los espectadores les lanzan basura a la presentadora y al invitado.

-¿Que hace Tompa aquí?- pregunta Leorio con odio

-Es mi invitado- dice Le-chan -lo mira con sarcasmo.

Vuelven a abuchear a Tompa.

-¡Orden por favor!- grita Kat

-Ejem- se aclara la voz- lo traje para una apuesta que el voluntariamente accedió a participar. Pero antes leeré la pregunta al lechero- mira la tarjeta y mira a Leorio- bien digame señor lechero,¿es verdad que sus piernas son peludas?- trata de no reírse por la pregunta.

-No- grita Leorio

-¡Mentiroso!- le grita Killua

-Está bien, sólo un poco- se sonroja y muestra al público sus piernas peludas.

-Es lo que quería oir - ríe como villana de telenovela mexicana-

-Por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?- se dijo Leorio

-Bien la siguiente tarjeta y es UN RETO- brinca de emoción- ok el reto es para Killua, Tompa y el lechero.

Los tres mencionados se acercan a lechuga.

-¿Y bien? Cuál es el reto?- pregunta desinteresadamente Killua.

-Antes de decirles el reto, necesito que por favor sienten al lechero en esta silla que tengo atras-

Leorio se sienta y mira sospechosamente a Le-chan

-Muy bien- sonríe ampliamente- ahora a amarrarlo- se le va encima con cuerda y todo- ¡listo! ahora si les puedo decir el reto.

-¡Hey! ¡Sueltenme!- grita Leorio

-Leorio tu reto sera ser depilado por Killua y tompa frente a la audiencia -se frota las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Leorio se pone pálido.

Tompa y Killua sonríen maliciosamente.

-Disfrutar la depilación gratis- dice Lechuga con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Deténganse!- grita Leorio de dolor mientras Tompa y Killua le depilan arrancándole pelo por pelo.

Mientras depilan a Leorio, Kurapika regresa del camerino con traje de Maíd con orejas y cola de gato y completamente sonrojado.

-Esto es humillante- susurra el rubio.

Voltea a ver a Kurapika: ¡OH POR LOS BIGOTES DE SAN FREDDY MERCURY!

-¡¿Kurapika?!- grita Killua sorprendido y Tompa deja de depilar a Leorio por unos segundos mientras ve a Kurapika y se sonroja.

-¡Dejen de verme así!- grita Kurapila

-Es que te ves taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo y que piernas-lo mira Le-chan de arriba hacia abajo- ¿seguro que eres hombre?- se acerca al rubio y trata de levantar su falda para ver debajo de el.

-¡Claro que lo soy!- le da un manotazo a lechuga y se aleja de ella.

-Oye eso dolió, para ser una chica no eres para nada femenina- se soba su adolorido mano.

-¡No soy una chica!- grita de nuevo

-Quiero abrazarlo pero...- Kat se debate entre abrazar a Kurapika y su profesionalidad en el escenario.

-Bueno, bueno no lo eres, aunque no estoy muy convencida ¿eh!- le dice Le-chan al rubio -Killua, Tompa por favor sigan con la apuesta de Leorio- los arrastra nuevamente al lado de Leorio.

-Bueno mientras Killua y tompa terminan con Leorio- se escuchan más gritos del pelinegro- el siguiente reto es para Illumi, te retamos a cortarte tu largo cabello- saca unas tijeras

-No- dice cortantemente

-Entonces tendrás que cumplir con el castigo al final del programa- dice Kat

-Cumpliré con el castigo, pero no cortare mi cabello-

-Oh si el castigo- se empieza a reír Lechuga- sera taaaan divertido- mira burlona a Illumi.

-Illumi, te vas a arrepentir- suspira Kat- la siguiente pregunta es para Kurapika, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de una chica?-

-Por el momento, no- dice Kurapika

-Pero tal vez me enamore de una de las presentadoras- dice Kat imitando la voz de Kurapika.

-Se oyen los suspiros de todas las chicas del set-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- grita Kurapika

-Mientes-lo señala Le-chan con el dedo de apuntar cosas- lo acabas de decir y has sido grabado.

-Ya quiero que esto acabe- suspira Kurapika

-Muy bien el siguiente reto es para Illumi e Hisoka y otro invitado especial- anuncia Kat- denle la bienvenida a Kuroro.

Aparece Kuroro en el escenario con su cara estoica.

Se oye un grito de emoción por parte de lechuga- KURORO TE AMO- corre a abrazarlo y Kuroro la esquiva fácilmente.

Ella cae al piso- aawww es tan sexy- se sonroja como un tomate

-Lo se- suspira Kat y después se aclara la garganta- los retan a ustedes tres a hacer una pose Adult trío.

-¡ESPEREN! dejenme ir por mi cámara- corre hacia el público y noquea a una chica y le roba la camara- ahora si a cumplir la puesta

Hisoka toma a Illumi por la barbilla para besarlo y Kuroro se acerca por atrás de Ilumi y muerde su oreja.

Kurapika le tapa los ojos a Gon, para que no vea la escena y no quede traumado de por vida (?)

-Que bueno que estamos en horario para adultos- sigue tomando fotos en varios ángulos. Illumi golpea a Hisoka y a Kuroro.

Y por fin Killua y Tompa terminaron de depilar a Leorio.

-¡Maldita sea, eso dolió!- grita Leorio molesto.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos no tuviste que pagar por ello- le dice Le-chan al lechero- bueno Tompa ya te puedes ir SEGURIDAD- aparecen 2 hombres de 2 metros y se lo llevan a rastra- ¡Gracias por venir!- se despide agitando su mano y los de seguridad sacan bruscamente a tompa...

-Killua-san, sigues tu... ¿alguna vez has practicado incesto con Illumi?- pregunta Kat mirando sospechosamente a Illumi

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿quien hizo esa pregunta?! - pregunta buscando entre la audiencia al que hizo esa pregunta.

-Kurapika, ¿que es incesto?- pregunta inocentemente Gon, nuevamente

-Yo te explico Gon- empieza a decir la chica Lechuga.

-No quieres saber Gon- le dice el rubio y le lanza mirada asesina a la presentadora.

-Bien, ya que tu respuesta fue no, se te reta a hacerlo- Continúa Kat.

-¡Me rehuso!- grita Killua y se ve la decepcionada expresión de Illumi

-Muy bien, cumplirás con el castigo-suspira Kat

-Venga gente los únicos quienes han cumplido su apuesta fueron el lechero y Kurapika- se cruza de brazos e infla sus cachetes.

-Si- suspira Kat - el siguiente es para Kurapika nuevamente.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunta molesto

-Te retan a que actúes como un gato en las piernas de Kuroro-

Kuroro mira a Kurapika de pies a cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras una chica!-

-¡Soy un chico!- grita nuevamente Kurapika.

-No te hagas rubia sabemos que eres chica- le mira sospechosamente Lechuga.

-Si, es un chico- dice Kuroro mientras se asoma debajo de la falda de Kurapika.

-¡Alejate de mi! ¡Maldito pervertido!- le grita Kurapika e intenta patearlo pero falla.

-¡¿De verdad?!- también mira debajo de su falda y toma fotos- oye Kurapika, ¿Qué onda con esas bragas ewe?

-Déjenme en paz- patea a lechuga, pero ella esquiva la patada.

- Oye yo que tu no volvería a hacer eso ewe

-Le-chan luego me pasas las fotos- pide Kat

-A mi también- dice Kuroro

Las chicas del publico también le piden el favor a la chica.

-Bien.

-Muy bien hora de que cumplas el reto- dice Kuroro que jala a Kurapika y lo sienta en sus piernas

-Maldición- susurra Kurapika rojo como un tomate- mi..miau..- dice y Kuroro acaricia su cabello como a un gato.

Todos en el set suspiras.

-¡Toma fotos Lechuga!- sacude a su compañera- ¡Toma fotos de ellos!

-Esto vale oro- prosigue en tomar fotos- Oh cómo amo mi trabajo- sigue tomando fotos.

Kurapika salta lejos de Kuroro.

-El siguiente reto es para Gon- anuncia Kat- te reto a que le digas "te quiero" a lechuga y le des un beso

-Ok- dice Gon alegremente

-Le-chan te quiero- le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Y yo a ti gosito- lo abraza de forma melosa.

Killua le lanza una mirada asesina a lechuga y ella siente un aura maligna asi que se separa rápidamente de él: pro-prosigamos, Gon te reto a decirle te quiero a Killua y darle un beso-

-Ok- sonríe de nuevo Gon y se dirige a Killua.

-¡LA CÁMARA!- empieza a tomar nuevamente las fotos

-Killua, te quiero- le va a dar un beso en la mejilla a Killua, pero se tropieza y se lo da en los labios. Killua se pone rojo como un jitomate.

-Kyaaaaaaa-todas las famgirls amantes del killuaxgon gritan de emoción algunas lloran y otras se desmayan.

Lechuga abraza a Kat y le dice : enserio amo mi trabajo.

-Lo se- suspira y saca otra tarjeta- ¡Oh! ¡Otro trio! Retan a Kurapika a hacer un trío con Leorio y Kuroro- lo mira perversamente.

-¡Ni lo sueñen!, ¡Ya me han humillado lo suficiente hoy!

Kat, suspira decepcionada.- entonces cumplirás con el castigo...

-Oye kat ya perdí la cuenta de quienes van al castigo.

-Hasta ahora son: Illumi, Killua y Kurapika

-Es cierto, vaya si que están ansiosos por hacer ese castigo conmigo.

-sii- Kat los mira sospechosamente.

-Ya me los imagino-ríe a carcajadas Lechuga.

-¡¿Y por qué rayos te ríes si el castigo también va para ti?!-grita Killua molesto.

-Pero yo soy una chica así que no hay problema- le saca la lengua.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?- mira sospechosamente a la presentadora.

-Bueno ya se han acabado las preguntas y retos para el programa de hoy, así que anunciáremos el castigo- anuncia Kat - así que preparen sus cámaras señoritas

-Vengan chicos iremos a los camerinos- Lechuga se lleva a Illumi, Killua y Kurapika en trencito- en seguida volvemos gente, mientras tanto alguien desate a Leorio.

Gon se acerca y desta a Leorio.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?- pregunta Kuroro.

Kat se ríe- pronto lo verán.

Todo el escenario queda en negro y un reflector ilumina la entrada-señoras y señores- se puede escuchar la voz de una de las presentadoras- me es un privilegio presentar la hora del castigo- el humo se dispersa para así dar a la vista a los chicos y lechuga quienes llevan puesto unas mallas y unos tacones- El castigo sera bailar frente a las cámaras single ladys de beyonce- Empieza a sonar la canción.

Todos bailan al ritmo de la canción mientras Lechuga hace playback y todas las chicas gritan de emoción.

Kat toma fotos con la cámara de Le-chan, mientras que los chicos quedan observando el humillante castigo.

Kurapika, Killua e Illumi bailan sonrojados.

-Esto es mucho peor que mi depilación-dice Leorio mientras se retuerce de la risa.

-sii, aunque no va a ser el mismo castigo en todos los programas, otras veces va a ser peor- mira malvadamente a los que no hicieron el castigo.

-Parece divertido- dice Gon que estaba aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música y se une al cuarteto y baila con ellos, aunque con su traje verde, hasta que es el Fin de la canción.

-Gracias por estar en el programa de hoy-dice Kat

Esperamos verlos en nuestro próximo programa- se despide mientras corre a revelar las fotos.

.

Nota de las autoras: Muchas gracias por leer el fic y en especial a nuestros amigos y amigas que nos ayudaron con las primeras preguntas y retos para este fic. Muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Verdad o reto

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei. Este fic está hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

Verdad o Reto fue basado en "Truth or Dare" del autor(a) Sasuki-senpai, quien nos dio Su permiso para usar su idea y traer este fic para el Fandub latino. Asi que muchas gracias Sasuki-Senpai! :D

Advertencias: puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

* * *

Suena en el foro "Single Ladies" y Kat esta medio bailando la canción.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos al programa de hoy con Kat y...

Se oyen ruidos en los camerinos.

- ¡BONITA LA HORA EN QUE LLEGAS!- dice el productor

-Bueno, bueno ya llegué- dice lechuga - ten toma un snicker

El productor toma el snicker y se lo avienta a la cabeza: ¡SÓLO ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!- dice el productor.

Kat recoge el snicker y se lo come.

Le-chan cae al lado de Kat:- ¡Yo! ya estoy aquí-

-¡Oh! dulce chocolate, te amo- dice Kat

-Vaya, sí que necesita que le den una noche de pasión- dice Le-chan

-¡Lechuga!- Kat se sonroja y después se aclara la garganta- bienvenidos a verdad o reto con nuestros invitados, Gon, Killua, Kurapika y... Am ese tipo- señala al cuarto invitado.

-¡Tengo nombre, soy Leorio!-

-¡¿OTRA VEZ EL LECHERO?!

-Si - dice decepcionada.

-Si no quieren que este aquí, no me inviten.

-No queremos, pero el estúpido de nuestro productor- señala en dirección a las cámaras- es fan tuyo.

El productor saluda a Leorio desde lejos y le manda un beso. A Leorio y lechuga les recorre un escalofrió por la espalda

-Perturbador- dice Le-chan

-Mejor continuemos- dice Kat - con nuestros invitados especiales: el Adult trío más sexy de Hunter x Hunter...

Aparecen Kuroro, Hisoka e Illumi y toda la audiencia grita de la emoción, incluyendo a Le-chan y Kat.

-¡TE AMO KURORO!- Le-chan corre a abrazarlo-

Kuroro la esquiva otra vez y pone en su trayectoria a Leorio. Le-chan abraza al lechero.

-¡QUE ASCO!- se saca el zapato y le pega repetidas veces al lechero- ¡FUERA DE AQUI VIEJO LECHERO VIOLADOR DE BOSQUE!

Una vez que le chan termina de desatar su furia con el lechero...

-Recuerden que habrá un castigo al final del programa y dado que llegaste tarde Lechan- fulmina con la mirada a su compañera - te toca el castigo de hoy también

-¡Ja ja!- se burla Leorio

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!-Fulmina a Leorio con la mirada y vuelve a repetir la acción.

-Muy bien, comencemos con las preguntas, antes de que asesines a Leorio-Kat jala a Lechan de su ropa para separarlo de Leorio.

-Mi bello rostro- se queja Leorio.

-Yo lo veo normal- dicen Killua y Kurapika al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta diría que Lechuga te hizo un favor- dice Kuroro

-Deberías agradecer la cirugía no voluntaria que te hice- le dice Le-chan con un tono burlesco.

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu cirugía!- amenaza Leorio con un puño - pequeña niña malcriada- los amigos de Leorio lo sujetan.

-¡venga!- saca el chipote chillón que tomo "prestado" al chapulín colorado.

-ah, bueno- Kat saca otro chipote chillón y se lo da a Leorio - a esta sección la llamaré... Pelea con lechuga (?)- dice improvisando

-A ver de qué estas hecho anciano- lo mira desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!- grita Leorio apuntando el chipote a su rival.

-Am... ¿Estas segura de que esto es una buena idea Kat?- pregunta Kurapika

-No tengo idea, pero suena divertido-se encoge de hombros.

En esta esquina- dice una voz profunda- con un peso de: no sé cuántos, Le-chan.

-¡POR EL HONOR!- se ve a lechuga pintada como los de corazón valiente

-y en la otra esquina- dice la voz profunda - con un peso de: no me importa, el lechero

-¡Por la justicia!- grita Leorio

- A ver gente se abren las apuestas- dice Killua mientras se pasea por la audiencia con un megáfono.

-¡Killua!- lo fulmina con la mirada Gon

-Tenemos 80 a 20 a favor del lechero- informa Kat

-¡Oh! Mi error- dice Killua y cambia el papelito de Kat

-¡Ah!, esto me parece más razonable. 100 a cero a favor de Lechan.

Leorio está a punto de atacar a Le-chan, pero se rompe el chipote antes de poder atacarle.

-¡Me diste uno roto!- le grita a Kat

-Sí, lo sé.

-¡Eso es injusto!

Le-chan se le va encima con el chipote: -¡AARRRGHH!

-Eso le va a dejar marca, ¿Alguien quiere palomitas?- dice Kat

-Siento pena por Leorio- dice Gon con lástima

-Se lo merece- dice Kurapika despectivamente.

Lechuga golpea a Leorio con el palo del chipote- SANGREEEE- saca una bolsita de salsa que tomó del restaurante y se lo echa encima a Leorio.

-¡NO! ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, niña loca!

-Am, será mejor que intervengas Kat- le susurra Kurapika.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Seguridad!

Los de seguridad agarran a Leorio en lugar de a Le-chan.

-¡ECHENLO A LOS PERROS!- grita lechuga, enojada- O MEJOR AUN, DÉNSELO AL PERRO GUARDIAN DE LOS ZOLDYCK.

-¡Tengo que hacer todo yo!- Kat va y arrastra a Le-chan hasta camerinos- los de seguridad suelten a Leorio, ya sufrió demasiado. Además pobre Mike, se merece una cena mejor.

-¡ah! suéltame Kat que aún no acabo con él- se aferra a la pierna del productor.

Hisoka noquea a Lechuga.

-Gracias -suspira Kat

Después de que Leorio recibiera primeros auxilios y Lechuga se tranquilizara...

-Muy bien, comencemos con las preguntas

-Estúpido lechero- murmura Le-chan para sí misma-solo porque el estúpido productor lo ama no debo de pegarle más.

-o te despiden- susurra Kat - la primera pregunta es para Killua... ¿te gusta Retsu? O más bien ¿Gustaba?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Killua se sonroja

Le-chan lo mira fijamente- entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Porque es una pregunta vergonzosa...

-¿Qué tiene de vergonzosa?

-¡Porque no les incumbe quien me gusta o no!- dice Killua aunque aún esta sonrojado

-Pero a mí me gusta Kuroro y no me avergüenza decirlo- las fans de Kuroro la mira amenazante

-Lo siento, pero tú no me gustas- dice Kuroro

-Aún- susurra Kat- no pierdas las esperanzas le-chan.

Lechuga ignora el comentario de Kuroro: - ¡Oh! Si, seriamos la pareja perfecta- aparecen corazoncitos en sus ojos y todo a su alrededor brilla.

-Am... Ok ya que no te gusta Retsu... Desde el más haya al más acá... ¡Retsu!-

Aparece Retsu con alas de ángel en su espalda y una aureola.

-Killua, te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Retsu.

-¡LA CAMARAAAAAAA!- vuelve a noquear a la misma chica de la otra vez y le roba nuevamente la cámara, con flash incluido.

-¡Deja de tomar fotos en el trabajo!- le grita el productor.

-NUNCAAAAAAA

-¡Retsu!- salta de alegría Gon y se le acerca.

-Hola Gon- le sonríe Retsu y Killua los mira.

Le-chan se le acerca a Retsu y toma varias fotos: - SABIA QUE LAS HADAS EXISTIAN- suelta lágrimas de felicidad.

Retsu sonríe -Gracias- se sonroja.

Lechuga abraza a Retsu:- llévame contigo al mundo de las hadas.

-Tendrías que morir para eso- se ríe tiernamente Retsu

-Está bien- sigue llorando de felicidad- ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, yo ya estoy muerta. ¿Lo ves?- le enseña las alas de ángel en su espalda.

-Sí, pero yo la traje del más allá- susurra Kat.

-¡Ohh por los calzones apestosos del lechero! ¡Es un espíritu!- corre horrorizada fuera del set.

Killua se acerca a Retsu, sonrojado. Suspira antes de acercarse y besarla labios. Retsu se sonroja.

Illumi mira con odio a Retsu.

-Bien hecho Killua-

Lechuga se asoma a espaldas del productor: -pss, ¿ya se fue el espíritu?

-Aquí sigo- dice Retsu apareciendo detrás de Lechuga que se petrifica y se desmaya.

-Gracias por venir Retsu y por noquear a Lechuga (?)

Leorio aprovecha que Lechuga está desmayada, para pintarle la cara con un marcador.

-¿Acaso tienes cinco años?- le reprende el Rubio

-No, pero es divertido-

Le-chan despierta de golpe y toma con fuerza la mano del lechero:- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- un aura maligna la rodea.

-Na...nada

Aparece el productor para detener a Lechuga antes de que mate a Leorio

-¡SUELTAME VIEJO, DEBO MATARLO!- lucha contra el productor.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la preguntas?- Kat limpia el rostro de Le-chan.

-Ok- infla sus cachetes- solo quería dejarlo herido de gravedad, no era enserio eso de matarlo.

-Oh claro, sólo eso- dice sarcásticamente- ¿Qué tal si tu lees la siguiente pregunta?

-Bien- saca una carta bajo su manga- Hisoka no es el único mago aquí- la pregunta va para Hisoka y Gon- lee la carta y se empieza a reír.

Luego de 5 minutos de risa se digna a leer la pregunta...

- ¿Qué clase de gel para cabello comparten?- se tira al suelo y vuelve a reír.

Todos en el foro se ríen

-¿Por qué se ríen?- pregunta inocentemente Gon- yo uso xtrem. ¿Y tú, Hisoka?- le pregunta Gon

-Mi Bunge gum, le da mucha firmeza.

-Ya, ya - dice Lechuga -jajajaja esa pregunta sí que me hizo reír, casi me orino encima- se seca las lágrimas.

-Bien vamos con la siguiente para... Leorio. ¿Cuantas novias has tenido? Y ¿Saldrías con un hombre? Por el productor, ups no debí leer eso último- el productor fulmina a Kat con la mirada

Un escalofrío recorre a Leorio pero responde con orgullo- he salido con muchas chicas y muy guapas...

-No te creo, así que te vas a castigo

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-Oso, oso mentiroso- le dice Le-chan.

-Leorio, eso ni tú te lo crees- le dice Killua

-¡ESPERA!- dice Lechuga- eso significa que debo hacer el castigo con...eso- señala a Leorio.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco me agrada, niña!

-¡Silencio los dos o les prometo que el castigo será que se besen!

-¡ASCO PREFERIRIA BESAR UN CACTUS!- gritan ambos al unísono.

-Muy bien ya tenemos el castigo de hoy- dice Kat con decisión.

-ME NIEGO- lechuga toma su chipote y huye del escenario.

Los de seguridad atrapan a Lechuga antes de que escape.

-Gracias por traerla de regreso.

Lechuga corre con los pies en el aire:- ¡SUELTENME O LES JURO QUE LES DARE CON EL CODO JUSTICIERO!

-Cálmate, mentí ese no es el castigo- sonríe al pensar en el verdadero castigo

-Júralo- la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo prometo- le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza- así que no llores.

-Confió en tí- se sopla la nariz con la manga de Leorio.

- ¡Qué asco!- grita Leorio.

-Y Leorio, no has respondido a la segunda pregunta. ¿Saldrías con un Hombre?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No saldría con un hombre- se sonroja Leorio

-A mí no me engañas, sé que quieres con Kurapika.

Leorio se sonroja aún más

-Pues que siga soñando, Kurapika es de Kuroro- saca una banderita de su bolsillo que dice "team kuropika"

Leorio mira a lechuga con odio.

-vamos con la siguiente pregunta, Le-chan ¿Cual sigue?

-Déjame ver- saca una tarjeta- ah pero antes demos una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro rateros...ejem digo, ladrones favoritos Shal, Uvog (su espíritu) y el tipo ese exhibicionista (Nobunaga).

Aparecen en el escenario, los mencionados. Lechuga corre a abrazar a Shal.

-Hola- le saluda Shalnark- ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Podría, pero no quiero- lo mira con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Am, esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado.

-No, que yo recuerde- dice Uvog refiriéndose a la vez que lo beso.

-¡OH POR MIS OVARIOS ES EL ESPITIRU DE UVOG!- se aferra más a Shal.

-¡Si tú misma me presentaste!- le grita Uvog

-¡Es cierto! pero igual das miedo- sigue aferrada a Shalnark.

-Ya es hora de que te separes de él- dice Uvog mientras separa a Lechuga de Shal.

-Noooo, a parte de Gon es el único que me ha dejado abrazarlo-

-¿Por lo menos podrías dejarle respirar?- le pregunta Nobu -Shalnark se puso morado.

-¡Ah! lo siento- suelta su agarre.

Luego de varias disculpas a Shal...

-¡ES HORA DE LA PREGUNTA!- dice entusiasmada.

-Ya era hora- resopla Nobunaga

Se aclara la garganta- Shal y Uvog -música de quien quiere ser millonario suena en el fondo y un reflector ilumina a los mencionados- ¿tuvieron algo? Y si es así, ¿Uvog le metió cacho a Nobunaga? ¿Es acaso un triángulo amoroso?

Shalnark se sonroja.

-No, no, ¡No!- gritan Uvog y Nobunaga.

-Bueno como sea, peleen ustedes yo iré con mi amado Shal- se sienta en sus piernas y le besa la mejilla.

-¿Por qué algo me dice que también mienten?- suspira Kat- así que ellos tres también van al castigo. Esta noche ya tenemos muchos castigados.

-Si hay un castigo que Shal debe hacer, como un beso, por ejemplo estoy más que dispuesta a sacrificarme.

-No, nada de besos para ti señorita- dice Kat en tono de mamá.

-Pero yo quiero besar a alguien en especial a Shal- lo abraza por el cuello e infla nuevamente sus cachetes.

Shal le da un beso en la mejilla: -Tendrás que conformarte con eso, a mí me gusta alguien más.

Le rompen el corazón nuevamente: -¡¿POR QUEEEEE?!- huye nuevamente del escenario.

Kat va por Lechuga, después de otro escape dramático.

-Mi corazón ha sufrido un montón- llora dramáticamente.

-No llores Lechuga- le consuela Gon

-Eres tan lindo Gon- lo abraza y llora a mares.

Gon sólo se ríe y se deja apapachar.

-La siguiente pregunta es para... Kurapika

-oh, no- suspira Kurapika.

-¿te unirías al Genei Ryodan? Y si es así ¿Dónde te pondrías el tatuaje de la araña?-

Se seca las lágrimas con la camisa de Leorio: -¡Oh! eso si es interesante.

-¡Deja de limpiarte en mi!- le grita Leorio.

-No, ni siquiera para capturarlos. Además la idea de tener un tatuaje de la araña en mi piel, no me agrada.

-Entonces te reto a que uses un tatuaje de la araña, durante el programa. Así que Kuroro, por favor hazle el tatuaje.

- Si tienes dudas de dónde ponerle el tatuaje eres libre de usar los camerinos e inspeccionar detalladamente su cuerpo- dice Le-chan y lo mira con cara picarona.

Kuroro carga a Kurapika sobre su hombro y se lo lleva a camerinos.

-¡Oye!, ¡Suéltame!- le grita Kurapika

-¡Ey! ¡Deja a Kurapika en paz!- grita Leorio y corre para lanzarse a Kuroro.

-No te dejaré intervenir- se le va encima como luchadora profesional.

-¡Auch!- dice Kat haciendo muecas de dolor - eso debió de doler.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Niña loca!- grita Leorio.

-NI ESTOY LOCA Y NO TE SUELTO.

-Muy bien, mientras Kuroro y Kurapika regresan- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- vamos con otro reto.

Kat se sienta sobre Leorio para que no escape.

-Ok, aquí tengo una puesta para Illumi, pero primero lo primero-se acerca a Killua y le susurra al oído.

-Verán, yo amo mucho mi vida, así que le pedí el favor a Killua de leer la apuesta.

-Sí que te gusta jugar con tu vida- dice Killua viendo como Le-chan se esconde detrás de él- como sea, Illumi -lo mira de forma retadora- te ordeno a usar a un bikini.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro por un tiempo y entones Illumi se dirige a camerinos.

-De lo que me salvé- se seca el sudor con un pedazo de tela que le arrancó del traje de Leorio.

-¡¿De verdad lo va a hacer?!- grita Kat

-Tal parece que si- prepara la cámara- esto definitivamente me hará rica.

Cinco minutos después sale Illumi usando un bikini de dos partes y su cabello amarrado con dos coletas...

Todas en el set gritan emocionadas, mientras Killua se ríe de Illumi.

-Te amo por esto Killua- le entrega un chocorobot como premio.

-Tendrás que darme más que esto- le dice Killua extendiendo su mano para recibir más Chocorobots.

-Bien, ten las llaves del camión de Chocorobots- le entrega las llaves.

Killua salta de alegría.

-Killua, no te los acabes todos en un sólo día- le dice Gon.

-Está bien Gon, no lo hará- se empieza a reír- y si lo hace se arrepentirá.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis amados Chocorobots?!- la mira sospechosamente.

-Nada en particular- le da una palmadita en el hombro- pero yo que tu haría caso de la advertencia de Gon.

Killua se encoge de hombros - da igual, soy inmune al veneno- comienza a comer chocolate.

-¡Gon! El siguiente reto es para ti... Primero vístete de Maid...

-Am... Ok

Gon va a camerinos

Regresan del camerino Gon vestido de Maid, Kurapika vestido de colegiala y Kuroro.

Lechuga saca su cámara.

-¿Por qué estoy vestido así?- pregunta Kurapika.

-¿Yo qué sé?- se hace la inocente.

-Muy bien muéstranos el tatuaje- dice Kat con una sonrisa pícara.

Kuroro le levanta la falda a Kurapika y se ve el tatuaje en su pierna.

-¡Oh! Kurapika no sabía que fueras tan atrevido- toma fotos.

-¡Yo no lo elegí!

-Tranquilo, se borrará... Eventualmente-

-Aunque te queda bien.

-Sí, así que no exageres Kurapika. No es el fin del mundo- dice Kat

-Y bueno, ya que tenemos a Gon vestido de Maid... El siguiente reto es compartir un poki con Hisoka.

-Se acerca a Illumi y apoya su mano en su hombro- ¿Qué se siente ver a Hisoka hacer esto con Gon?

Illumi le lanza una mirada asesina y un aura temible le rodea.

Lechuga quita rápidamente su mano y corre detrás de Leorio para usarlo como escudo.

Gon se sienta en las piernas de Hisoka para compartir el Poki.

Las fans del hisogon gritan de emoción y sacan sus cámaras.

Gon toma el poki y lo coloca en sus labios y acerca su rostro al de Hisoka sin dejar de mirar fijamente.

Hisoka sonríe por la determinación del menor así que muerde el otro extremo del poki.

-kyaaa- gritan todas en unísono y empiezan a sacar fotos.

Illumi observa con un aura maligna como ambos devoran lentamente el dulce sin dejar de mirarse.

-No puedo con tanta tensión- cae dramáticamente.

Killua también observa con el ceño fruncido.

Ya casi habían acabado el dulce, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Las fans terminan desmayadas al igual que su animadora.

-es suficiente de este espectáculo indecente- dice Kurapika e interviene con Killua e Illumi.

Killua y Kurapika sujetan a Gon e Illumi a Hisoka.

-¿Hooolaaa? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de nosotros?- dice molesto Nobunaga.

-Si - dice Kurapika.

Leorio aprovecha que lechuga esta inconsciente...otra vez.

Le dibuja bigote y dientes de conejo.

Empieza a moverse la muchacha- hace cosquillas- abre los ojos y observa a Leorio muy cerca de ella- ¡KYAAAAA!

-Lechuga, Leorio te beso mientas dormías- miente Killua

-¿QUEEEEE? NOOOO, NO QUERIA QUE MI PRIMER BESO FUERA CON ÉL-llora desconsoladamente.

-¡No, No! ¡Yo no lo hice!- dice Leorio- ¡Te lo juro! Está mintiendo.

-Esto es lo más cruel que has podido hacerme- hace un rio con sus lágrimas.

-Que bajo has caído Leorio- le dice Kurapika.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Kat habla con ellos!

-buaaaaaah- sigue llorando- que cruel eres.

-No llores- dice Kat- no te beso, te estaba dibujando la cara, otra vez.

-júralo- se frota los ojos secando sus lágrimas.

-Lo juro- dice Kat- y Killua, ¡Deja de mentir!

-Vieja bruja- susurra Killua.

-Que malo eres conmigo Killua- Se sopla la nariz con un pañuelo- ah mucho mejor.

La audiencia queda en shock por el cambio de humor de lechuga.

-¡Falta un reto!

-¿Ah sí? -mira incrédula a Kat mientras se aferra nuevamente a Shal.

-Es para Kuroro- le la tarjeta y se empieza a reír - no puedo decirlo...

Uvog y Nobunaga protestan para que su líder no haga el reto, mientras Shal sólo ríe nervioso.

Le-chan les lanza una mirada tan fría que los petrifica y dejan de protestar.

Mientras todos están distraídos, Hisoka se acerca a Gon y le planta un beso

-Falto eso para completar nuestro reto- sonríe cínicamente Hisoka.

-¡Hisoka Maldito!- le grita Leorio mientras alejaba Gon de su alcance.

Para aprovechar que Shal está ahí Le-chan le roba un beso de pico.

-Ya deja a Shalnark en paz- le grita Nobunaga, mientras la sacude del cuello de su playera.

-Deja en paz a lechan- Kat taclea a Nobu.

-Noo- abraza a Shal con toda su fuerza- no me separatas de él, Kat quítamelo de encima.

Suspira mientras se sienta sobre Nobu.

-Escuchemos el reto- exclama alegre na muchacha.

-Kuroro tendrá que... Usar tanga de elefante

-kyaaaaaa- le gritan al oído al pobre Shal.

Se llevan a Kuroro a camerinos y regresa con su tanga de elefante.

Shal Nobunaga y Uvog quedan con cara de pokerface.

Le-chan hunde su rostro en el hombro de Shal: - es taaaan sexy.

Kat se muere de risa y Kurapika le tapa los ojos a Gon.

-Kat toma las fotos si lo hago yo me volveré a desmayar- le lanza la cámara pero como tiene mala puntería le pega a Leorio.

-Am... Ok- Kat toma varias fotos mientras sigue sentada sobre Nobu.

-¡Hora del castigo!- grita Kat emocionada - Los castigados son ... Leorio, Lechuga, Shalnark, Uvog, Nobunaga e Hisoka -Para compensar lo que tuvo que sufrir Gon

-Yo no diría que sufrió- dice Hisoka con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, todos lo castigados contra la pared.

Van todos a formarse

-Nooo Shal ayuda- súplica Le-chan.

Y el personal trae unas cubetas de un metro de alto, llenas con globos.

-Estos globos están llenos con pintura, huevo, harina, entre otras cosas. Así que nosotros: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Illumi, Kuroro y yo, les lanzaremos los globos.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! -todos gritan en unísono.

-¡preparen, apunten! ¡Fuegooooo!-

Todos comienzan a lanzarles globos.

Kurapika se ve feliz lanzándole globos al Genei Ryodan.

Illumi le lanza uno a Hisoka y le da en el rostro.

Los chicos esquivan los globos y le-chan usa a Leorio como escudo, después se escabulle y trata de tomar unos cuantos globos. Pero Kat le da a lechan en la espalda.

-Agh me hirieron- se lanza al suelo de forma dramática.

Leorio toma un globo y se lo aplasta en la cabeza a Lechuga.

-¡Venganza!- grita

-¡Idiota estamos en el mismo equipo!- se quita el zapato nuevamente y le pega repetidas veces.

Mientras, Gon y Killua tratan de darle a Hisoka... Pero esquiva sus globos.

Los globos atraviesan a Uvog obviamente porque es un espíritu, pero Kat usa magia y de repente Uvog se vuelve sólido y le dan los globos.

Como a Nobunaga se le fue confiscado su espada esquivaba torpemente los proyectiles, Kurapika aprovecha y le tira tres globos a Nobu.

-¡Maldito bastardo de las cadenas!

Le-chan logra atrapar un globo y se lo avienta al productor.

Como Hisoka robó un bote usando su Bunge gum; él y el Genei Ryodan comienzan a aventarle globos a Gon, Killua, Illumi, Kat, Kurapika y Kuroro.

Kuroro los esquiva fácilmente, al igual que Illumi.

Le-chan se une a los chicos y le empieza a lanzar globos a Leorio.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo!

-¡esto es ni venganza!

-¡Muy bien... Ahora contra ellos!-

Globos vuelan por todo el set, pero es tanto el escándalo que la policía aparece.

-¡Fue su culpa!- grita Kat y apunta a Leorio.

-maldición es la policía - Le-chan se da a la fuga

-¡Eso no es cierto!- defendió Leorio

Los polis se le fueron encima y le empezaron a dar madrazos.

-oigan esa es la chica traficante de brownies- apuntan acusadora a Le-chan.

-Mierda, me han descubierto- toma a Shalnark y salta de la ventana- no me atraparan con vida.

Los policías se llevan arrestado a Leorio y persiguen a lechuga...

-Bueno, ¡hasta aquí llega el programa de hoy! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Y no se olviden de dejar sus preguntas y retos para el próximo programa.

De fondo se oyen lo gritos de auxilio por parte de Shal y los de Leorio.

Fin.


	3. Capitulo extra

**Verdad o reto**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei. Este fic está hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

**Nota Importante **Verdad o Reto fue basado en "Truth or Dare" del autor(a) Sasuki-senpai, quien nos dio Su permiso para usar su idea y traer este fic para el Fandub latino. Asi que muchas gracias Sasuki-Senpai! :D

**Advertencias:** puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

* * *

Aventuras Backstage

Era uno de esos días en que Kat estaba de buen humor, y sé que se preguntarán el por qué.

Había decidido jugarle una pequeña broma a su compañera lechuga. Fingiría ser un fantasmas para asustarla, así que pensó que se divertiría mucho sin saber que esa broma, era el comienzo de sus problemas.

Le-chan había llegado a su camerino, ya que en unos momentos tendrían ensayo. Pero al entrar en su camerino se encontró con un fantasma...

-¡Un espíritu! -gritó e hizo una cruz de forma eufórica con sus dedos.

-¡Booo! soy un fantasma- dijo Kat, quien tiene una manta blanca encima con dos agujeros en los ojos y estaba colgada del techo por una cuerda.

Lechuga saca una aspiradora y pone música de ghost buster de fondo:- Desaparece de aquí espíritu- dijo

-¡Waaa!- se rompe la cuerda y se cae- ¡Auch! ¡¿Que un fantasma ya no puede asustar en paz?!

-Que no- dice Le-chan enojada y trata de aspirar al "fantasma"

-¡Ah! - La aspiradora absorbe su cabello- ¡Duele! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

-¡¿Desde cuándo los fantasmas tienen pelos?!

-Soy yo - dice llorando- Kat

-¡Oh por san Freddy Mercury!- apaga y lanza por ahí la aspiradora-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Kat llora:- está bien, fue mi culpa por intentar asustarte -

Le-chan entra en llanto:- soy una mala amiga intente arrancarle los cabellos a Kat- sigue diciendo, no escucho lo que su amiga le dijo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- se soba su cabecita - de cualquier forma ya necesitaba un corte de pelo - se ve como hay partes calvas en su cabeza.

Lechuga hace un estruendoso ruido con su nariz y se seca los mocos- ¿Eh? Bueno si tú lo dices-lanza por ahí el pañuelo usado.

El pañuelo usado cae en la cabeza de Leorio que va pasando por ahí.

-Creo que tendré que usar peluca- Kat susurra para sí.

-Tienes razón, creo que puedo conseguir uno bien lindo-se voltea y tropieza con el lechero.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- le grita el lechero.

-¡Oh! Lo siento señor, no lo había visto- le sonríe amablemente.

-¿eh?- la mira sospechosamente y toca su frente con su mano - ¿Estas enferma? O ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿EH? ¿Yo? Mm no, estoy perfectamente bien, pero por favor sino le molesta podría apartar su mano de mí, no lo conozco lo suficiente- vuelve a sonreír

-¡Le-chan!- corre Kat y empuja Leorio mandándolo a través de una pared- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Mmm... Bueno si, ¿que no viste? Me tropecé con ese señor- apunta a Leorio- a todo esto... ¿Quién es él?

-Nah, nadie importante- suspira Kat- bueno, tú lo odias y él te odia; así que me pareció raro que te comportarás amablemente con él.

¿Nos odiamos?- lo mira confundida- pero sí parece ser alguien amable y-se ruboriza un poco- es bastante lindo-ríe nerviosa.

-Ok- dice Leorio levantándose y quitándose los escombros de la pared - tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, urgentemente. Creo que se golpeó demasiado fuerte la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asiente Kat

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué!? Estoy perfectamente bien- hace un puchero

-¡Tenemos que curarla antes de que grabemos el verdad o reto de esta semana!- dice Kat desesperada

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso- dice Leorio- a mí me conviene, antes era muy cruel conmigo y vela ahora- le acaricia - es toda una dulzura.

Lechuga se ruboriza- ¡Ah! Señor no haga cosas indebidas, no nos conocemos.

-Claro que si- dice Leorio- soy Leorio, Le-o-rio.

-Mmm, lo siento pero su nombre no me suena, ¿no estará confundiéndome con alguien más?

-Estoy perdida- dice Kat con desesperación - de seguro me despiden, me van a despedir de "verdad o reto"

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo- dice Leorio y se acerca a lechan y la besa

Aparta de golpe a Leorio y cubre su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?-lágrimas empiezan a salir

-¡Leorio!- grita Kat y un aura asesina la rodea.

-Pensé, que eso funcionaria- susurro Leorio pero ya está muerto de miedo

Aparecen Gon y Killua al escuchar el alboroto que se formaba.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta el inocente Gon.

-Bueno, algo debió pasarle a lechan; por que dejo de odiar a Leorio, incluso se olvidó de quien es- explica Kat, pero entre sus manos tiene el cuello de Leorio.

-¿Cómo que no recuerda quien es Leorio?- vuelve a preguntar Gon aún con más dudas.

Killua se acerca a lechan y la mira fijamente:-¿te ocurre algo?

Le-chan voltea a ver a Killua:- estoy bien pero... ¿Quién eres?- pregunta mientras que con su mano derecha se seca las lágrimas.

-¿Eh?- dice Killua

-¿Me recuerdas a mí?- pregunta Gon

Lechuga mira a Gon:- pues claro -sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Enserio?- sonríe Gon- ¿entonces por qué a ellos no los recuerdas?- apunta a Leorio y Killua.

-No creo haberlos visto nunca en mi vida-observa detenidamente a Leorio y Killua.

-Bueno, realmente no me importa - dice fríamente Killua.

Gon fulmina con la mirada a Killua- esto es serio Killua, le-chan no nos recuerda.

-Como dije, no es mi problema- se cruza de brazos.

-¿Acaso olvidas que es ella quien te envía los camiones de Chocorobots?- defiendo nuevamente Gon.

-¡ah! Es verdad- suspira Killua -¡¿entonces qué hacemos?!

-No tengo ni idea- suspira Kat

-No entiendo de que hablan- dice lechuga, ignorante de su situación- Estoy bien de verdad.

-Am, no, no lo estas- dice Kat- creo que ya sé que podemos hacer para que recuerde- Kat va por Kurapika y Kuroro.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- dice Kurapika

-Kurapika, por favor besa a Kuroro- le pide Kat

-¿Eh?

-¡Kuroro, bésalo!- Kuroro besa a Kurapika por sorpresa

Lechuga se sonroja en su totalidad- ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

-¿Y bien?- dice Kat - ¿ahora recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo...- dice lechuga y Kat se siente esperanzada - olvide comprar la comida para el perro.

-¡¿Me pueden decir que está sucediendo?!- pregunta el Kuruta con enfado.

Kat suspira -bueno, valió la pena el yaoi- mira hacia Kuroro y Kurapika

-Am, lechan olvidó quienes son Killua y Leorio- Explica Gon.

-¿De verdad?- Kurapika la mira detenidamente mientras que le-chan le sonríe y saluda con la mano- mmm es cierto que hay algo extraño en ella.

-Lo sé- suspira Kat - y no sé qué es, ayúdame Kurapika.

-¿Acaso no será amnesia?- sugiere el peli-rubio.

-Puede ser- interviene Leorio- tiene mucho sentido.

-Lo sé, lo que no se es como curarla- dice Kat desesperanzada- ayúdame Kurapika, porque acá el médico de cuarta no me ayuda en nada- dice mientras mira fijamente a Leorio

-¡OYE! Aun soy aprendiz no lo es todo-se defiende Leorio

-Pero es raro que a Kat y a mí nos recuerde pero a Leorio y Killua no- dice Gon mientras eleva su mano a la altura de su barbilla.

-A pesar de que la bese no reaccionó como pensé que lo haría- dijo Leorio

-¿No estará fingiendo?- pregunta Kuroro levantando una ceja y mirando a Le-chan.

-No creo-dice Kurapika- si ese fuera el caso Leorio ya estaría muerto

-Entonces ¿Por qué no recuerda a Killua y a Leorio?- pregunta inocentemente Gon.

-Déjenme probar algo- dice Kurapika y se acerca a le chan- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Lechuga suspira con pesadez- mmm -mira fijamente sus ojos- por supuesto, eres Kurapika- vuelve a sonreír.

Kat, los mira fijamente, pero en el fondo esta celosa.

-Esto sí que es extraño-dice Kurapika- no creo que sea amnesia.

-¿Por qué creen que tengo amnesia?

-Porque no recuerdas a Leorio y Killua

-¿Pero cómo puedo recordar a alguien que nunca he visto en mi vida?

-Tal vez alguien le haya borrado la memoria- intervino Kuroro.

-Si, tal vez. ¿Pero por qué sólo borrar parte de sus recuerdos y no todos?- pregunta Kat

-Y porque precisamente recuerdos en donde están Leorio y Killua- completa el rubio

Gon se acerca a Kuroro- oye Kuroro, por que no vez si ella te recuerda.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le pregunta Kuroro, acercándose a la chica.

El rostro de Lechuga palidece al ver el rostro tan serio de Kuroro: - eh-se refugia detrás de Kurapika y Kat siente envidia.

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunta Killua

-no-se asoma por encima del hombro de Kurapika -él es más alto que yo- piensa con tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- aparece el productor- ¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir al ensayo?

-sucede que le-chan ha perdido su memoria o mejor dicho, no recuerda a Leorio, Killua y Kuroro- responde Gon

-¿Sólo a ellos?- pregunta el productor- bueno yo lo arreglo. Se acerca y golpea le chan en la cabeza con un pedazo de periódico que traía en la mano.

-¡auch! eso dolió-se soba la cabeza- pero que le sucede, ¿por qué me golpeo?

-Escuche por ahí que un buen golpe quita la amnesia y sino pues me sirvió para des estresarme, yo me siento mejor.

-que cruel es- se aleja del productor con un puchero.

-¡Arreglen este problema o los despido a todos!- grita el productor y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta

-Ni siquiera nos pagas, viejo cascarrabias- dice Kat.

-ya, ya, Kat. Cálmate y come un snicker

-¡Uy! ¡Chocolate!- se lo come sin pensar.

-ah eso me recuerda que debo llamar a Marijuana- saca su celular y empieza a escribir un mensaje

Todos la miran desconcertados

-¿Quién es Marijuana?-pregunta Gon

-Es una amiga, hoy quede con ella para ir a un espectáculo de magia- sonríe inocentemente.

-¿Un espectáculo de magia?- pregunta Kurapika- ¿no me digas que fuiste hipnotizada por un mago?

-Por supuesto que no... Que yo recuerde.

Todos la miran fijamente, de nuevo.

-Como sea, debería alistarme para el espectáculo- una mano la detiene tomándola por el hombro- ¿Eh?

-Lo mejor sería que no fueras a ese espectáculo- reprochó Leorio.

-¡¿eh?! Pero si ya pague mi entrada -dice en llanto- y vaya que costó un dineral.

-Sí, pero de por si te olvidaste de Leorio Killua y Kuroro, ¡Kuroro! Tu gran amor. No quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si vas otra vez- dijo Kat

-¿Y si vamos con ella?- dice Gon inocentemente- tal vez el mago pueda curarla usando su magia.

-Em… Gon la magia no existe, ese espectáculo solo es una farsa aunque una muy divertida debo decir-dice Le-chan y mira su celular- oh vaya es tarde, Marijuana de seguro se molestara conmigo otra vez...

-¡¿A dónde y sin permiso?!- le grita Kat y la detiene- nosotros vamos contigo, así que háblale a tu amiga para que nos consiga boletos o tu tampoco vas.

-Um... pero no creo que le agrade la idea, además- empieza a temblar- ella es malvada cuando se enoja, ¿Por qué no mejor le hablas tú?-le extiende el teléfono.

-Vale, yo lo hago- sale de la habitación.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio...

-¡No me importa si están agotados, o los consigues o lechuga tampoco va!- se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta sus gritos.

Regresa a la sala después de unos minutos...

-¡Listo! Consiguió boletos para todos y Backstage para hablar con ese mago de pacotilla.

-Wow eres impresionante Kat- Lechuga la abraza cariñosamente.

-Es la primera vez que te veo alzar la voz- dice Gon riéndose.

Kat sonríe:-bueno así que de ahora en adelante espero que hayan aprendido la lección: "no hagan enojar a Kat"-

-Bueno vamos todos a alistarnos que el espectáculo empezara pronto- grita animadamente Lechuga.

-¡Si!

Unos minutos después de vestirse toman un taxi y se dirigen al local donde se llevara a cabo el espectáculo.

-Llegamos- dice le-chan con emoción- ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Este local es un asco!-grita Killua

-¡Wow!- Dice Gon asombrado- así que aquí veremos al mago.

-Parece que a Gon es el único que le gusta este lugar- suspira Kurapika.

-Será mejor que entremos...

-A mí me gusta- defendió le-chan- bien entremos.

-Sólo espero que no se caiga el establecimiento sobre nosotros- susurra Kat.

-No vale la pena el pagar tanto dinero, para venir a ver un mago de cuarta en un local que pareciera que fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento- dice Killua frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto debe ser un nido de enfermedades- grita Leorio quien cubre su rostro con un pañuelo.

-¿Me pregunto si esto es lo que sienten los pacientes de Leorio, al ver su consultorio?- dice Kat poniendo cara de reflexión.

-Seguramente- contesta Killua

-¿Si tanto odian el local entonces por que insistieron tanto en venir?

-Por qué tenemos que curarte- dijo Kat

-¡Que no estoy enferma!

-¿Le-chan?- una voz se escucha en el fondo- vaya sí que tomo mucho tiempo en venir.

-¡Ah! ¿Marijuana como estas?- saluda a la chica agitando su mano.

Los demás siguen a Lechuga.

-¡No tan bien! sabes cuánto gaste para que tus amigos pudieran venir-los mira con enojo a los mencionados.

-Em... lo siento pero ellos insistieron, al parecer querían venir a ver el espectáculo.

-Siento mucho las molestias- dice Kat - y los gritos, pero era una emergencia. Creemos que Le-chan fue hipnotizada por el mago este y ha olvidado a Leorio, Killua y Kuroro. Sólo queremos regresarle la memoria antes del programa.

Marijuana entrecierra los ojos mirando a Kat- bah que absurdo esas cosas no suceden, lo seguro es que la torpe de aquí se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces como propones que recupere la memoria? - dice Killua bruscamente.

-Yo qué sé y no es mi problema sino el de ustedes, como sea vengan a tomar asiento es hora de que el show comience.

-Bien- Gon y Le-chan siguen a Marijuana.

-Ella tiene algo que no me agrada- dice Kurapika

-Si- dice Kat fulminando con la mirada a Marijuana- a mí tampoco me agrada.

-Lo mejor será que no apartemos la vista de ella-dice Killua

-¡Oigan chicos vengan rápido!

-Mientras tanto disfrutemos del espectáculo- dice Kuroro- ¿Qué tal si vas por unas bebidas?- dirige su mirada a Leorio.

-¿Ahora soy el sirviente o qué? ¡Ve por ellas tú mismo!- dice Leorio

-Yo quiero unas palomitas, Un refresco y un chocolate- dice Kat

-Yo quiero lo mismo, dice Killua- y un helado.

-¡¿Me están escuchando?!

Todos se alejaron a buscar sus asientos, dejando a Leorio sólo.

-¿Me ignoraron?

Regresa Leorio cargado con palomitas refrescos y dulces para todos.

-¿Por qué tardo tanto en venir señor Leorio?- le-chan voltea a ver al cansado lechero.

-¡Había una cola enorme!

-déjeme ayudarlo con eso- se ofrece Lechuga y Marijuana mira de reojo a Le-chan y al médico.

-¿En serio es necesario que recupere sus recuerdos? esta Le-chan me agrada más- reclamó Leorio, mientras acaricia la cabeza de Lechuga.

-Bueno, tal vez no- suspira Kat- pero ya no es divertido molestarte sin Le-chan y tampoco es divertido molestarla amenazándola que terminará casada contigo.

-Em... bueno no pienso casarme en este momento, pero podría salir con él -agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

-Shhhh... Silencio el espectáculo está por comenzar- refunfuña Marijuana.

-Lo vez- le susurra a Leorio- ya no es divertido.

El local queda en oscuridad total, seguido de humo y luego de la nada aparece el algo fantoche mago.

-Jujuju- se ríe alguien y aparece en el escenario "¡Hisoka!"

Kat se atraganta con las palomitas.

-HISOKA- gritan todos en unísono a excepción de Lechuga, Kuroro y Marijuana.

-¡¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?!- grita Kat y apunta a Lechuga, Kuroro y Marijuana

-¿saber qué? La primera vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada.

Kat se golpea con la mano la frente - ¿no habías dicho que nunca antes le habías visto?- dijo Kat con enojo.

-¡Exacto! Nunca lo he visto solo la semana pasada y en el primer espectáculo.

-¿Te lo encontraste la semana pasada?- pregunta Kat, resistiendo las ganas de gritarle.

-Veamos el espectáculo- interviene Marijuana nerviosa

Kat se sienta de mala gana

-Y para mi siguiente truco necesito un voluntario- Marijuana alza la mano de Le-chan

-Yo pasare- interrumpe Kat- no permitiré que ese, se acerque a Lechuga- piensa Kat

-Está bien Kat, no pasara nada.

-Si, ¿ves? ella quiere pasar- Marijuana lleva a empujones a Le-chan al escenario.

-Esto es sospechoso- susurra Kat.

-Un aplauso para esta jovencita- sonríe Hisoka de forma maliciosa. Todos lo ven con mirada sospechosa.

-Por favor, tome asiento- dice con su característico acento y hace un ademán con la mano.

-Ten cuidado Le-chan- dice Kat desde su asiento.

-No aparten sus ojos de el- dice el Kuruta.

-Si- dice Kat

-¿Le importaría cerrar sus ojos?- pregunta el mago a la chica y esta obedece.

-A Kat le va a dar un infarto- dice Killua tras ver lo nerviosa que esta.

El mago le susurra algo al oído a Lechuga, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados: - Muy bien ahora relájate y sigue mi voz.

-Le chan, ten cuidado- grita Kat desde los asientos de espectadores.

-¿Cuidado con qué?-contesta desde el escenario con los ojos cerrados.

-Con ese... Tipo- Kat mira al mago

-Ahora duerme- chasquea los dedos el mago, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica golpee su pecho.

Todo el público mira fijamente.

-Ahora mi asistente procederá con el truco- se hace a un lado para darle paso a Marijuana.

-Bien Le-chan escucha atentamente- sonríe maliciosamente la chica - olvidarás completamente a Kuroro Killua y -suena el teléfono y atiende- sí, si también lo haré-cuelga y termina lo que iba a decir- y también a Leorio.

-Bien- dice Hisoka- cuando chasquee los dedos, harás todo lo que dijo...

-Por qué no me sorprende que está metida en este lío- le pregunta Kat al rubio mientras apunta a Marijuana.

-A la cuenta de 3 los olvidaras- dijo Hisoka- Uno... Dos...

-¡No!- grita Kat, dando un salto al escenario.

El mago queda con la mano en alto y observa atentamente a Kat: -¿Sucede algo?

-No lo hagas- le dice al mago- al contrario haz que recuerden a Killua Leorio y Kuroro, ¿Por qué rayos hacen esto?

-Fácil- se pone en medio Marijuana- porque ella siempre está encima de Killua y Kuroro-la abraza por la espalda- eso me ponía celosa así que la traje a este lugar para que los pudiera olvidar. Y lo de Leorio, bueno eso fue un extra, su productor sí que estaba feliz con los resultados- toma un mechón de cabello de Le-chan.

-Pensándolo bien- dice Kat- a mí también me gusta más esta Lechuga- se queda pensando Kat- Ok continúen- sonríe Kat

-¡Oh! No les dije, ella firmo la renuncia al ser animadora del programa y estaré yo en su lugar. ¿No es genial? ella no recordará haber estado en ese programa.

-¡¿Quéééé?!...- grita Kat- ¡Nunca! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- Kat saca una pistola lanza papas y comienza a dispararles a Marijuana y a Hisoka.

Marijuana y Hisoka esquivan las papas-no importa lo que hagas, el contrato está firmado.

Kat sonríe malvadamente - ¿Es que no lo saben? Ju Ju ju... No me sorprende, para que alguien renuncie o sea contratado, se necesita que yo lo apruebe con mi firma, y yo no lo apruebo así que, me importan un comino si ella lo firmo o no. ¡Mueran!- Kat les lanza más patatas.

-Yo solo soy la parte hipnótica- dice Hisoka- simplemente me pagaron para eso-gira sobre sus pies y desaparece

-Hisoka no me dejes- le dice Marijuana.

-¡Muere!- Kat tiene ojos de asesina- nunca permitiré que cambien a Le-chan

-Pero si dijiste que ni te molestaría que cambiara- interviene Gon y todos los demás asienten

-am... Claro que no, yo nunca dije eso.- Kat finge ignorancia- está bien si, no me gustaría que recordara a Kuroro, porque sería todo mío, pero es mi mejor amiga y no haré el programa sin ella- Kat hace pucheros como niña chiquita.

-Eso no importa- dice Kurapika- aprovechemos el momento de la hipnosis para que lechuga recupere sus recuerdos.

-Si- dice Kat- por favor Kurapika, regresa la a su estado normal.

-O en lo que cabe de normal- dice Killua

Kurapika sube al escenario y se acerca a Le-chan.

-Escucha atentamente mi voz - dijo y Le-chan asiente.

-Cuando cuente hasta tres y chasquee los dedos... Tú vas a recordar a Killua, Leorio y Kuroro- dijo el rubio.

-¡Noooo! -Marijuana le cubre los oídos a Lechuga.

-¡Deja de intervenir!- le grita Kat

Gon y Killua suben al escenario y atrapan a la chica:- continúa Kurapika- le dicen los niños.

-1... 2... 3...- chasquea los dedos y Lechuga abre con pesadez los ojos.

-¿Le-chan?- dice Kat con preocupación.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Kat?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Recuerdas que Leorio te beso?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve el lechero a quitarme la inocencia?!- se lanza del escenario y empieza a jalar de sus cabellos- TU PERVERTIDO COMO HAS OSADO EN BESARME, SE SUPONÍA QUE MI PRIMER SERIA CON KURORO...

Kat suspira aliviada - si es ella -

-¡Alguien quíteme a esta loca!-grita Leorio.

-Loca la madre de tus hijos lechero de pacotilla-

-Bien y ahora ¿Que haremos contigo?- dice Kat a Marijuana, tiene ojos de asesina y un aura maligna- bien creo que... Puedo darte trabajo en el programa- Kat sonríe

-¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?

- ¿En serio Kat?- exclama con emoción Le-chan.

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue divertido, además si realmente querías trabajar con nosotras, sólo me hubieras preguntado. No haber causado todo este problema.

-¿Qué problema causo?-pregunta incrédula la chica hipnotizada.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?-pregunta Gon

-no- levanta los dedos y hace el símbolo de la paz.

-Bueno, verás...- Kat le narra brevemente lo que pasó- y Kurapika te regreso a la normalidad.

-¡Oh! ya veo, mmm... pero sigo sin entender en que pinta el productor en todo esto.

-Pues él quería que no molestaras más a Leorio, así que me pidió el favor de hacerte buena.

-Leorio deberías salir con el productor- sugiere Kat al pelinegro y este niega con la cabeza.

-Eso sería un buen reto, hacer que Leorio salga en una cita con el productor- dice en voz alta Lechuga

-Sí, buena idea- dice Kat

-¡No me ignoren! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca lo haré!- grita Leorio

-¡Oye!-Killua tira de la playera de Le-chan- ¿Y mis Chocorobots?

-¡Killua!-exclama Gon

-¡Oh! Kuroro- corre hasta él, se detiene y lo abraza de forma normal.

Kuroro se escabulle de su abrazo sin que se dé cuenta y ahora está abrazando al productor.

-Qué asco, prefiero abrazar a Leorio- le lanza una patada, mandándolo a volar.

-Ni lo pienses, es mío- dice el productor

-¡NUNCAAA! Él es mío- dice Lechuga

Kat se sorprende: - Le-chan... Tu... ¿Acabas de decir que Leorio es tuyo?

Los ojos de Kat están como platos.

-¿si? ¿Por?

Todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos.

-am... Kurapika... Llama a un psiquiatra por favor...- Kat se desmaya.

-¿Por qué me ven así?

-Dijiste que Leorio es tuyo- dijo Killua

-¡Oh! ¡ah!... Entiendo... creo que me entendieron mal.

-¡Entonces explícalo bien!- le grita Killua

-Nah que flojera.

-Estoy cansado de esto- dice Killua- vamos a comer un helado...

-¡Siii helado!- se levanta Kat llena de ánimo y sigue a Killua - y que pague el lechero.

-Le chan, ¿No te parece que... Nos están ignorando?- le dice Leorio

-Sí, es primera vez que me ignoran- dice entre sollozos.

Leorio suspira y le soba su cabecita- ¿Vamos?

-Sii-toma un brazo y lo arrastra con los demás.

Fin


End file.
